


Lilac

by Excaliburstark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: A fluffy one shot of the cutest husbands





	Lilac

"Let me help you." A kind familiar voice said from behind him 

He turned and saw Mary looking stunning in a white dress, the glossy fabric draped to just below her knee. It curved over her stomach which ballooned outward.   
John smiled at her as she fixed his bow tie, his suit was lavender grey. 

He did not recall ever wearing a waistcoat until now. 

It was rather uncomfortable but everyone kept complimenting him on how dashing he was in it, so he suffered along with it. 

Besides it would please-

"Done." Mary said and stepped away. Her short blonde hair shone, the chandelier casting prisms around them 

Fitting

John sniggered to himself 

"Thank you." He said and kissed her cheek 

She quickly fled the room, being careful of her large bump as she left

He looked at the wedding decorations that surrounded him

Everything looked lovely 

The cream coloured satin sashays that lined the rows of chairs, the lilac flowers that hung down in huge bouquets around the room scenting the air. 

Sherlock had been so picky 

Lilac

Not purple, not violet. Lilac

Only lilac would do 

It was all perfect 

Well, it would be once Sherlock got here 

Guests had started filing in, little girls wearing fanciful pink flouncy dresses and wearing ribbon in their hair and little boys in tiny tuxedo's 

That strange boy Hamish, who was so fond of Sherlock, was examining all the seats as his parents dragged him to the ones they were supposed to be sitting in 

It made John laugh when he saw them together, he'd never seen Sherlock as puzzled as when he was around children. 

It was a mystery Sherlock would not solve until-

John was getting ahead of himself, they hadn't even talked about children yet 

Of course Mary would soon be having her child, a girl. She was still in a happy relationship with AJ, an old fling from work that she had rekindled over the past few years. 

John was pleased that Mary and himself had remained friends after the whole ordeal

She wholly supported Sherlock and John and was always loving towards both of them 

She was they're best friend, a lot of people found it odd but they didn't care 

John wandered out, to underneath the canopy, he pushed a curtain of flowers aside to wait in his place at the end of the aisle for his husband-to-be 

He stood next to Mary who was beaming with pride, she was the only bridesmaid they had and she stood for both of them 

The music started, his spine stretched a little taller. Nerves were tingling up and down his spine. 

John waited patiently, nervous in front of all of the guests who were stood up waiting. John was wondering if he old be stood up at his own wedding, Sherlock was usually such a punctual man. 

Doubt crept in. What if sherlock had figured out he was too good for John? What if he'd decided he didn't want to marry him? What if-

Sherlock, in a black coat tail suit with a buttoned up white shirt and smart looking bow tie, came rushing around the corner. 

His blue eyes shone, glittered even. His cheekbones were sharp as knives and casting shadows. His skin was peachy, pale and healthy. 

His usually shaded eyes were full and well rested for once. His pearl white teeth were on display as he smiled, luminous, at John. 

Sherlock slowed, walked down the aisle with grace and kept his steps in time with the music. 

Greg grinned to himself as Sherlock eyes drank in John's from as he walked down the aisle. Greg had never seen Sherlock as flustered as when he saw John wearing a suit. Mary smiled at both of them. A sense of joy resounded in the room at this union. 

Sherlock stood, towering over John as they held hands finally together.   
The registra smiled and started the ceremony. 

"I do" John said, a smile fixed on his face 

"And do you take John Hamish Watson to be your legally wedded husband?"

Sherlock scoffed and glanced the registra over "Obviously" 

John but his lip to hide a smile 

Looking disgruntled the registra announced "You may now kiss... Uh, the groom" 

Sherlock pulled John close to him, noses touching before tipping John very slightly backwards and pressing their mouth together. They slot together like puzzle pieces finally completing the picture 

Sherlock pulled back but kept a hand on the side of John's face and beamed broadly as the surrounding people whooped and clapped. 

Blushing lightly John turned towards them, smiling as widely as sherlock was. 

Someone scattered confetti over them as they walked hand in hand back down the aisle, their fingers wove together. Light glinting off their wedding bands.

Many came up congratulating them, Mrs Hudson was tearing up at the sight of them so happy together. Sherlock had finally found someone and Mrs Hudson felt like a proud mother. 

She couldn't wait for a future christening


End file.
